Drilling rigs include many electrically powered systems. Due to the nature of drilling activities, the electrical power draw for drilling rigs may vary considerably and rapidly, particularly with respect to drilling operations. Drilling rigs in an oil field traditionally utilize one or more generators positioned to provide power to the drilling rig. In an oil field that may include multiple drilling rigs, providing the multiple generators with fuel may not only incur substantial costs in transport, but may also require additional and otherwise unnecessary infrastructure to allow fuel transportation to each drilling rig.